Flaming Gems
by Lazel4Life
Summary: Hazel is devastated when she finds out Frank cheated on her. Leo 'Flaming' Valdez swoops in to save the day. But what happens when the girl who Frank left Hazel for turns out to not be all she seems? Set after HoO during a road trip/holiday around the world. Rated M just in case. Pairings: Lazel Frank/OC -ON HIATUS-
1. Welcome Aboard

**Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

 **Author's Note**

 **This is MiracleofLife. This is my first story on Fanfiction. I have nothing against Frazel, I just think Lazel's better. ;) HOPE YOU ENJOY! *Characters are probably gonna be OOC soz* The story is set in some distant future after HoO. There is also only a year age gap between Hazel and Leo. Set in the Argo 2...Duh**

 **Chapter One**

 **Leo's POV**

I am in the middle of fixing some broken chain or something in the engine room but I can't focus.

Mainly because every time I try to focus I see a pair of golden eyes.

Not literally of course, just in my head. **_Well nuh Leo.Stupid idiot_**. Shaking my head, I continue fixing whatever had broken.

Standing up and leaving the engine room, I head to the kitchen for a drink.

As I turn the corner, I notice the door half-closed. Suspicious, I look through the crack of the door only to jump in suprise.

Frank and a girl who was **definitely** not Hazel Levesque where kissing.

The girl seemed to be mortal with blonde hair dyed some colour at the bottom. She was sitting on top of the counter with her legs wrapped around Frank's waist.

I don't know what to do to be honest, the thought of Hazel's disappointed and upset face when I tell her fills me with a rage I didn't know I could feel.

I go to turn away and then an idea springs to my head. Recently I have made a range of electric devices that don't attract monsters. I rummage around in my toolbelt and pull out my phone.

Pressing record, I film about five minutes of The Cheater and The Girl making out. It was disgusting.

Then, as an afterthought I shot a tiny flame at Frank who jumped and hit the girl on the head.

I hurried away not wanting to feel the wrath of Frank in any shape or form.

Line--Break

Hazel's POV

I stand at the front of the ship enjoying the feel of the wind on my face. I still feel slightly seasick but I just go through the instructions Leo said to me.

On my way here I had passed him. He seemed to look slightly flustered over something. I had decided to investigate later.

As I stare out to sea my thoughts wander to Leo. "Oh Jupiter here she goes again." My mind groans. I tell it to shut up. Every time I think of Leo it is as if a chain reaction of emotions. **Pain...Loss...Guilt...Happiness.**

I sigh as a wave of nausea rushes over me. I decide to head back to my cabin. I thrust open my door and collapse on my bed.

My eyes start to become droopy as I stare at the beautifully crafted ornament of Arion Leo had made for me as a birthday gift.

Smiling slightly as I remember the happy memory, I drift into a peaceful sleep.

 **Okay so this is my first ever story on Fanfiction. I have been a reader on Fanfiction for almost two years now. I love to write stories and have been published in books twice for pieces of poetry. I don't mean to brag or anything, I'm so sorry. Next chapter will be up soon. I have epic plans for this story. Plz review I would really appreciate it. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU (:) (:) Why? Cause I felt like it. lol. Anyway see you next chapter!!! (:) Extra large heart cookie just like mah mama makes em!!!**

 **MiracleofLife**

(I'm afraid I messed up big time...I don't know how to add a chapter to a story. Don't judge me I'm new to this... (:)here have a cookie.


	2. Stressful Times

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own any of the Percy Jackson phenomenon. I'm just a girl who writes Fanfiction when she feels like it.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay so here's the deal. I'm completely new to this layout and am currently typing this out on my phone. I could use my laptop but...meh. Anywho enough of my laziness lol. Enjoy the chapter.( I am trying to make this as much Lazel fluff as I can.) VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR CODYDERROW. (:) (:) (:). I gave he/she cookies becuz I recieved an alert saying they were following my story soooo yah I gave em' cookies. Cookies will be given to a reviewer. ON WITH THY CHAPTER.**

Chapter Two: Stressful Times

 ** _Hazel_**

I woke up to find myself tangled up in my blanket on the floor. I must have fell out of bed or something. Sitting up and detaching myself from my blanket, I stumble over to my dresser and look at my mirror.

I looked absolutely terrible. My curly hair looked like birds had used it as a temporary homeless shelter. My t-shirt which has a picture of an eagle emblazoned upon it is rumpled.

Huffing slightly, I brush my hair until it is reasonably tame and stick my hair into a ponytail. I then change into a hoodie that goes down to my knees with a plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath.

I then pull on a pair of jeans with horseshoes embroidered on either side of the back pockets. Grabbing my wash kit and make up bag, I head for the girls wash rooms.

 **(Before you say anything please know that Hazel is fourteen coming fifteen in this story. She's allowed to wear makeup. Plus she doesn't wear a lot of it. No girl should feel the need to wear makeup. You're perfect just the way you are. (:) mega cookie.)**

I brush my teeth and then rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I also wash my face and apply some zit cream to a particularly stubborn spot that doesn't seem to want to go away.

Washing my face clean, I dry myself with a towel. I quickly apply minimal makeup. Looking over myself quickly to make sure I didn't look like a zombie, I rush out of the bathroom, eager to eat breakfast as I can hear my stomach growling loudly.

 ** _Leo_**

I am currently eating a bowl of cornflakes when Haze comes in. Zeus, she looks beautiful. Somehow she can make even a simple hoodie and jeans look like an outfit in some fashion runway.

" ** _You should stop thinking that way Leo! She has a boyfriend that can and will tear you apart in bear form if you make a single move on her!!!_** " "Vete" I tell my sensible part of my mind.

Hazel smiles at me as she walks past, making a beeline for the peanut butter on toast that had appeared near her. I laugh uncontrollably as she wolfs the toast down, peanut butter smearing on her face as she did so. Blushing furiously, she looks down as if she was ashamed.

Feeling guilty, I grab some wet wipes from my toolbelt and hand the pack to her. She glances up and graciously accepts the wipes. After clearing her face, our plates empty themselves, cleared away almost like magic. Some Hecate kids made them for me.

I decide to tell her about Frank and the girl I had saw last night.

" Uh Gem, I-I have something to show you..." I stutter.

"Really? What is it." she replys. I gulp and pull up the video of Frank and Blondie making out. Her gorgeous face crumbles into tears.

" I found them and recorded some of it last night." I whisper, my voice breaking as she starts to shake. I turn off the video and rush over to hug her.

She buries her head in my chest as I rub het back gently. Her hands form tight fists and clasp onto my shirt. Hesitantly I kiss the top of her head very gently. She probably can't even feel it.

We sit like that for almost five minutes until she slowly removes herself from my chest.

" I'm sorry I cried on your shirt." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

" Hey, it's just a shirt. I have tons more." I joke. She slowly smiles, her dimples showing.

Then, she slowly leans in and kisses me gently on the cheek. It feels like a warmth that flows slowly through my whole body and leaves me wanting more.

" Will you please come with me when I confront him Leo." Hazel says her voice confident.

"How you I possibly say no to you?" I answer grinning mischeviously. She smiles brightly, grabbing my hand and squeezing tightly. It feels so right to have Hazel's hand in mine, like it was specifically made to fit perfectly in mine.

Golden Eyes pulls me along until we reach Zhang's door.

" He is so gonna pay for ever hurting you gem." I spit out of my clenched teeth.

Hazel squeezes my hand, which calms me down. I reach out to knock on the door when...

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **I'm so sorry but I had to for entertainment's sake. But I'll be updating tomorrow so you don't have to wait an overly long time. Next chapter will have some of Frank's POV inside. Was the Lazel moment okay? Please tell me in a review. I would love to hear your feedback. ANYWAY IT'S COOKIE TIME. (:) (:) (:) (:)**

 **Extra mega XXXXXXXXL cookie for whoever PM's me an OC they would like for the Blondie. Well her personality and name anyway lol.**

 **Tootles,**

 **MiracleofLife**

 **Translations**

 ** _Vete= Go away_**


	3. Nymph On Board

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I OWN NADA.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi it's MiracleofLife here. So right now The Argo is sailing over France. They have just exited America. In this chapter there is the confrontation between Lazel and Frank. You also will be introduced to Blondie. Yes, she will have a name. Anyway, on with thy chapter!**

 **Chapter Three- Nymph On Board**

 **Hazel**

Leo knocked on Frank's door. Nobody answered. He knocked again this time slightly louder. There was a pause and then the door opened.

Frank stood in the doorway looking slightly guilty about something. _Probably having a steamy makeout session with Blondie._ I thought scornfully. Tears threaten to spill down my face as I see a flash of blonde hair through the gap between Frank and the door.

" How could you Frank!" I choke out.

He tries to look oblivious to anything I just said. "I don't know what you mean Haze." he says feigning confusion.

"That's absolute bull! Don't you **dare** lie to Hazel! I caught you kissing that Blondie in the kitchen just yesterday!" Leo suddenly bursts out in anger, flames threatening to engulf his body. I squeeze his hand gently and he calms down.

Frank drops the oblivious act and hangs his head in shame. _Too right, he should hang his head down. I am absolutely disgusted right now!_ Retreating from the door-frame he reluctantly lets us in, closing the door quietly behind us.

I survey the room. It looks exactly the same as it always did apart from the fact that _Blondie_ was perched crossed legged on his bed.

I glare at her and I am pleased to hear her whimper slightly. Lifting up my chin slightly I sit down on the couch next to Leo.

He wraps his arm round my waist gently. I lean into his side slightly which makes him relax. Frank notices the move and frowns slightly.

 _What did he honestly expect? That I would just fall apart when he left me!_ The thought makes me even angrier.

Unexpectedly, Blondie is the first to actually talk. "I guess you would like to know how I am here and why I know that Frank is a son of Ares, You are a daughter of Hades and he, she says pointing to Leo, is a son of Hephaestus.

We all stare at her, mouths agape as we try to understand how she knows.

She laughs slightly at our faces before continuing. "My name is Erin and I am a nysiad. Well, my actual name is Eriphia but I prefer Erin.

A thought came to my head.

" Wait... weren't you one of those nymphs that raised Dionysus along with some old satyr? I question.

" Yes but I wouldn't call Silenus an old satyr if I were you. Erin giggled.

I truly do not like when that nymph giggles.

Leo voices the question that is on both of our minds.

" But how'd you find us?" he said, his voice curious.

It was Frank who spoke up. "When we stopped in the South of France by that forest. Erin begged me to let her come with us. I smuggled her aboard that night.

"You do know that I'm breaking up with you, right?" I say as Leo's grip on me slightly tightens when Frank's gaze lands on me.

"Y-Yeah I know." Frank says, his gaze passing from me to Erin.

I nod my head and Leo and I head for the door.

"Hazel"

I slightly turn my head to the side, not turning myself around fully to give him hope I may come back.

He can't seem to find the words. I don't give him anymore time to think. I just turn my head back to the door, not looking back. Leo then ducks his head and whispers in my ear, _Amaré y cudairé de ti para siempre._ Ihave no idea what it means but it makes me blush anyway.

 ** _\--LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLineBreak--_**

 **Frank**

I watch as Hazel leaves the room not looking back. But then Leo turns and looks into my eyes, his gaze asking a question. I nod my head and he turns away. I look over to Erin with a smile and out of the corner of my eye I can see Leo gently whisper something to her which makes her blush. _Amaré y cudairé de ti para siempre._ I can tell it's Spanish I just don't know what it means.

Erin then wraps her arms around my waist and whispers _" I speak a little Spanish and that boy just said_ _something very sweet to Hazel._

I smile slightly knowing that Leo will take care of her even when I can't.

 ** _\--LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak--_**

 **Leo**

I shut Frank's door and we head to the front of the ship. The ship was currently en route to Paris.

Hazel and I stand at the stern ( **I think the sterns the front lol** ) of the ship, as we stand in a comfortable silence just looking at the countryside roll past below us.

I still have my arm wrapped around Hazel's waist. She has her head rested on my chest as we both look at the view. _It's pretty but not as much as Hazel._ I blush slightly at my thought, wondering if Hazel can tell.

She starts to shake slightly and I know she's about to cry. You can't blame her. She just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her and found out that the cheatee is a nysiad.

I pull her into my arms yet again and she sobs into my chest. I seriously don't know how to comfort her. So I just stand there awkwardly, rubbing her back to sooth her.

 _You will never be able to connect with organic lifeforms, silly boy._ A voice I can tell is my father says.

I decide to ignore him. Hazel stops shaking and detaches herself from my shirt. "Thank you Leo." she whispers before turning round and heading towards her room.

"See you at dinner Hazy." I say grinning. She laughs and nods her head also smiling.

I watch as she walks away, only stopping when she reaches her door. _Dude, you have a serious crush on that girl._ A voice whispers inside my head.

"I know." I say.

 **I absolutely love the way this story is going! So, next chapter they will arrive in Paris! Prepare for some serious fluff people. Next chapter should be up any day now. I JUST LOVE LAZEL SO MUCH!! Sorry fangirl overload pheww. Anyway please review I love hearing from you. Have a cookie (:) lol. See you next chapter!**

 **MiracleofLife**


	4. Paris And Chicken Nuggets

**Disclaimer**

 **All rights of Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi people. Serious fluff coming right up. Oh by the way the people aboard are as follows: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Erin, Piper and Jason. Percy and Annabeth are at Camp Half Blood. Oh and Erin is 18 so she is their guardian. Enjoy the chapter. If you review please give me some ideas for places the six can visit. Famous landmarks also included.**

Chapter Four- Paris and Croissants

 **Leo**

I had called everybody to the 'living room' so I can tell them out next stop on our absolute BOSS vacation.

"So what's the agenda Captain?" Hazel jokes.

I clear my throat and address everyone.

In a fake French accent I say "We have arrived in Paris!"

A chorus of cools and awesomes erupts in the room. "We'll be arriving in ten minutes so I'd go get ready if I were you.

Everybody runs out of the room, Jason and Frank bumping heads as they race out of the room.

I wait till they get out of the way and head to the control room. I have to moor the ship manually in case of mishaps with Festus.

I reach the controls and pull up the mooring application I installed. It works like a car because I have a 360 degree view of underneath the ship. I pull a lever and we stop moving. I flick a few switches and the ship begins her descent.

I rush to my room to grab a jacket and my wallet before leaving my room. Just as I exit and close my door, I notice Hazel in the corridor. I walk up to her and she looks up with a smile.

"Hey, wanna try your first chicken nugget?" I say. "Oooh yes I wanna try them. They sound so good!" Hazel says giddily.

"Woah okay, slow your roll princess." I joke. She blushes at the new nickname I gave her. "Come on, I bet everyone's waiting at the exit dock." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

She doesn't object as we walk to the dock. Piper and Jason are hand in hand. Erin is leaning into Frank's side as he has his arm around her waist. Even though Erin is eighteen and Frank is sixteen her head only reaches Frank's shoulders. _At least height isn't a problem_. We walk up to the group just as the dock doors open.

I was able to find us a forest to moor in which wasn't far from Paris. Only a ten minute walk away. Piper and Jason exit first, Erin and Frank in tow. As Hazel and I step out of the ship the doors close. I listen as the lock mechanism goes off with a click.

 ** _Spongebob Voice:Ten Minutes Later_**

Piper and Jason are the first to leave the group, heading off in the direction of a sweet shop. Two blocks later and Erin squeals rushing with poor Frank into some designer clothes shop emblazoned with Sale signs.

Both Hazel and I laugh our heads off as Frank looks at us with a pleading expression. We both turn around and walk off until I spot a McDonalds.

Hazel sees the yellow M and starts to jump up and down. I laugh and pull her into the store. I tell her to grab the window seat and she rushes off like a three year old in Disneyland.

I order two chicken nugget Happy Meals and pay the bill. I head to our table and place the tray down. She quickly grabs a box and tears it open.

She takes a cautious bite and I grin as ger face lights up with pleasure. She shovels the rest of the nugget down as I munch on a fry. Hazel looks at my fries and looks inside her box, pulling out her own.

She puts one in her mouth and chews.

"It's salty but it's absolutely delicious!"

I marvel at her amazement and obsession with something so simple as a Happy Meal. We finish our food, Hazel sipping loudly from her drink as we walk through the streets of Paris.

The streets become busier as we approach The Eiffel Tower. We head to the tower and I ask Hazel to stay where she is. Confused, she gives me a look.

I pull out my phone and turn on the camera. "Smile Hazy!" I say. She complies and I take the picture.

She rushes over to me, wanting to see the photo. I show her it and she smiles. "Can we check out the view from the top Leo?" she pleads.

"Of course, let's go." We enter the building and both pay the admission fee. Hazel races up the steps and I race to catch up.

We reach Level One and catch our breath at the resting bay. The view from just up here was amazing.

As soon as we catch our breaths Hazel's off again, bounding up the steps two at a time. I sigh slightly wondering if she's having a sugar high.

I'm panting from exhaustion when I finally reach the top. Hazel however is completely fine, looking beautiful as always, as she looks at Paris.

I almost collapse beside Hazel and she smiles at me.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." Hazel whispers dreamily.

Before I can stop myself I whisper back

"Not as beautiful as you."

I mentally kick myself and start to apologise. But before the words leave my lips Hazel catches me off guard.

 ** _LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak_**

 **Hazel**

"Not as beautiful as you." Leo whispers.

I look up in shock to see Leo wincing at what he said. Before he can apologise I kiss him.

He's caught off guard and so surprised that he takes a while to kiss back. But when he does it's amazing. The kiss isn't forced or uncomfortable. Its soft and sweet. A warmth spreads in the bottom of my stomach and spreads until my whole body feels like a sauna.

 _It may have something to do with oh you know, the fact that Leo has pyrokinesis._

Whatever it was it felt amazing. Leo had his arms around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

It felt like we had been kissing for hours. When he finally pulled away I hug him tightly. He buries his head in my neck, kissing it lightly.

"Uh I'm sorry to disturb you, but uh... the tower is closing in like, ten minutes." A attendant says.

"Oh okay we'll go." Leo mumbles.

"Take the lift it's quicker than going down the stairs." the attendant says huffing.

Leo and I hurry to the elevator and push Ground Floor.

"Leo." I say. "Yeah, what's wrong." he answers.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

He laughs and says yes, kissing me lightly on my nose.

 **TIME SKIP CAUSE I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED WRITING ABOUT THEM GETTING BACK AND IT WOULD BE BORING!!!**

 **Time-03:58**

 **Leo**

It's late and I know it. But I can't sleep and being overly ADHD does not help. I have my cabin light set on soft so Piper won't come barging in telling me to, and I quote!, TURN OFF THAT GODS DARN LIGHT BEFORE I CHARMSPEAK YOU INTO DIVING OVERBOARD.

I'm working on a device that can interpret animals and process the language into English. I don't know why but I make these type of things whenever my brain won't turn off my thought reel.

I'm about to adjust the wiring when I hear a series of creaks coming from outside my door. I creep towards my door grabbing a hammer that I had carelessly left lying around.

I open the door cautiously only to see Hazel, her hand raised in a fist as if she was about to knock on the door.

"I can't sleep." she murmers, just loud enough for me to hear.

Her hair is frizzy but still adorable. She's wearing pyjama shorts and I'm pretty sure my red and black hoodie. On her feet are thick sleep socks and bunny slippers.

"Me neither. You can stay with me if you want." I say. She smiles graciously and steps into my room. She looks around and stares at all my prized inventions.

She looks back to me and goes in for a hug. I wrap my arms around her and we both sit on my bed, our backs leaning against the wall. Hazel leans into my side and watches as I fiddle around with the transmitter.

Soon enough I see her eyes close and she begins to breath heavier. I smile to myself and gently lift and turn her around so her head is on my pillow.

I lie down next to her and she subconsciously moves her head so she is nestled into my side. I pull the duvet over us and close my eyes. I can slightly feel Hazel's warm breath tickle my neck.

I sigh contently, finally knowing that I was no longer The Seventh Wheel.

 **Did you enjoy? I hope you did because all ya'll gotta do if you want more fluff is say so in a review. *hint hint* Anyway I'll upload soon. I can't remember who said to make the chapters longer but just know that I am trying my best to do so. See ya next chapter!**

 **MiracleofLife**


	5. The Dreaded Author's Note-Sorry

**Disclaimer**

 **I OWN** **NOTHING. NADA. NIHIL. TIPOTE. DEN EÍMAI KÝRIOS PERCY JACKSON.**

 **(Have fun translating that...SUCKERZ**

 **A/N**

 **I have some news. This story will be on hiatus till I come up with ideas. Sorry. Terrible writer's block. Ugh. With school starting up again soon for me as well, updates may be scarce. But don't worry. I doubt that anybody actually reads this story anyway. And if you do? You better ship Lazel. Dude, I was pissed when I found out that there was more than ten pages of Fanfiction for Frazel. AND ONLY LIKE THREE OR FOUR FOR LAZEL. We must fix this people! Anywho this story is officially...**

 **(trumpet fanfare)**

 **ON HIATUS**

 **ON HIATUS!**

 **On hiatus**

 **Aaaaand I'm starting up a one-shot/drabble series that I will be taking requests for ships and/or OCs and the character you ship with them.**

 ***If you want crossovers please only request PJO/Harry Potter, PJO/The Hunger Games, PJO/Divergent possibly and PJO/...you're not gonna expect this...Overwatch. Now that is definitely strange but could be quite dope so ya know.**

 **ALL YA GOTTA DO IS PM ME OR JUST LEAVE A REVIEW. I DON'T MIND. I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA BECAUSE I AM TERRIBLE AT FINDING OUT WHAT PEOPLE LIKE. LOL SORRY ME HAS NO FRIENDS.**


End file.
